


as you so eloquently put it

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Sherlock, Bullying, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock getting bullied at high school, but he has John there to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you so eloquently put it

Sherlock was pressed against the wall of the changing rooms. The school bully held him there by his collar the other hand fisted and ready to strike.

The bully's mate called out, "Hey, Seb. Don't you think you've done enough." He glanced at Sherlock's bloodied nose as he said it.

Sebastian and his second friend sneered. "Didn't you hear what he said to me, all that shit about my Mum and Sister."

Sherlock started to protest. "Actually Sebastian all of the points I made were fact, your sister is indeed shaggi..."

He was cut off by Sebastian's fist connecting with his jaw. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted as he drew back his hand and punched again.

Sherlock just took it, he always took it. He'd learnt to isolate the pain and categorise it as only a mild inconvenience in his mind.

"This fucking faggot deserves all that's coming to him." Sebastian's voice had become low and dangerous. But Sherlock wasn't one to shut his mouth even when it was clearly the best solution.

"Once again your hypothesis is inaccurate, although with a mind such as yours I can hardly expect otherwise. I am not, as you so eloquently put it, a fucking faggot I am asexual, as in I do not wish to have sexual relations with either a man or a woman."

"Shut up, or I'll make you shut up." Sebastian was getting ready to punch him a gain when the changing room door slammed open. A very angry John Watson stood framed by the hallway light. Sebastian immediately let go of Sherlock and stepped away from him.

"Hello ladies."

Sebastian started to stammer. Everyone knew that it was easy enough to pick on Sherlock, but you didn't mess with John Watson. Being head of the rugby team what he lacked in height he more then made up for in muscle. "I...I...We're just..."

"Just about to get your arses kicked." John started to advance on the three boys. 

"Really it's three against one Watson." Piped up one of Sebastian's friends.

"Yeah, so bring back a few more mates and you'll be close to making it even." 

Sebastian had been in too many loosing fights against John already. He backed away heading for the door that led to the sports hall. His friends followed behind sending warning looks back to Sherlock.

When the three boys had left John went over to Sherlock. He wiped the blood away from under Sherlock's nose and ran a hand soothingly over the burse already forming on his jaw.

"Oh Sherlock." He said taking the dark haired boy into a hug having made sure he wasn't seriously hurt.

Sherlock rested his chin on the top of John's head. He smiled a little, happy just to stand there wrapped in the blond's arms.

John grinned, Sherlock was alright. He hugged just a bit tighter, satisfied that Sherlock allowed him even this much.


End file.
